Medical Worries: The Doctor
by Lyeba
Summary: A young Chia falls ill and is scared of going to the doctor. Especially after hearing his parents talking.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, so this is just a random story I made up, it's my first fanfic, but I will be making better ones. Hmm, maybe I should post the Neopets series I made last year, even though it isn't that good. Anyways, enjoy.

Will, the yellow chia, had never been to the doctor before, he was only six years old. So when his nose had magically turned red, and icky, yellow goo started to stream out of it, he was frightened. His mother, a green and brown Xweetox, said they would take him to the doctor, he'd get Will fixed up. What was a doctor, Will was yet to find out. So he listened intently on what people were saying, maybe they would give him a clue about who he was about to meet.  
After a long time of sitting there, watching his parents discuss the 'Doctor' they should take Will to, he heard his father, a blue Zafara, say, "To tell you the truth, we should've bought more apples. You know what they say. An apple a day keeps the doctor away."

'So doctors don't like apples', thought Will, 'and they must be bad, or else why would daddy want to keep them away?'  
His whole long ten minutes of sitting and waiting had been fruitful.  
In fact, the more he thought about it, the more sure he got. 'Mummy and daddy don't want to take me there, but they have to. Maybe the doctor did this to me!'  
And so he got to work, planning out what to do about the dilemma he was in.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright Will, time to go!", called out Will's mother, "We have an appointment, so be quick."

What was this? The doctor was threatening them with pointy mints? Will had to think fast. He had the paper scissors in his trouser pocket, the piece of string in his other one, the paperclip, toy gun and the..the apple! Of course! He had almost forgotten the most important part of his plan.  
"Just a second, mummy.", he shouted as he ran and skidded around a corner to the kitchen.  
He quickly slipped a shiny, red apple into his pocket.  
As he walked up to the door, he tried to act normal. The less people who knew about his plan, the better. He was a cunning little mastermind.  
"What's that in your pocket, Will?", asked his mum noticing the bulge in his jacket.  
'Anyway, if mummy found out, she would just try to stop me and remind me of the pointy mints.' However, his mother had also taught him never to lie.  
"It's an apple, mummy.", he replied as innocently as he could.  
"Ahhh, my clever boy," she said, ruffling his fur. Had she guessed his plan already?  
"It is quite a way from here to the doctor. But you needn't have worried about getting hungry, I packed some yummy treats for you so that you wouldn't get peckish on the way. But you can still take the apple with you if you like. Just make sure you don't make a mess in the car."  
Will sighed in relief. So she thought he only brought it along to eat.  
"Now, come on, we don't want to be late for the appointment, do we?"  
Oh no, the pointy mints, he'd forgotten!  
Will quietly gulped as they went out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

As they were on their way, Will thought through his plan. So first he'd take out the paperclip, bend it into the shape of a grappling hook, then tie his piece of string to it. As soon as the doctor locked the door, he would throw his grappling hook up at the window, then tell his mother to hang on to him as he pulls them out to safety. And he would leave a nasty surprise-  
"Ouch!", cried out Will, as his scissors dug into him.  
"Are you ok, sweetie?", asked his mother, sounding concerned.  
"Yes, mummy, something in the car only poked me.", he replied nonchalantly. 'Which technically isn't a lie.', he thought. The rest of the trip was uneventful.  
As they got out of the car and entered the building marked 'Neopian Hospital', he noticed that the air had gotten cooler and smelt of what his mother used to clean the toilet. He shuddered, only partly because of the cold and strange smell. Now he was sure that this 'doctor' had made him sick, because this place made his nose even more runny and he wanted to sneeze.  
His mother talked to a very scary looking Usul who had jet black hair tied into a very tight ponytail, blood red lips, bruised blue eyelids and a very pale, white face. Her face looked fake, like it was painted on. She reminded Will of a battered vampire doll.  
He said this to his mother after they were directed to some white seats with a pile of magazines on a white table in front of them. There was a lot of white here.  
His mother looked up briefly from her magazine.  
"Dear, it's called make-up, and it's considered fashionable. That Usual back there was a charming young lady. Quite good-looking, really.", she said, looking bemused.  
Will didn't find the Usul 'charming' at all. In fact, he found her absolutely terrifying. Anyway, how could someone 'make-up' their face? And even if they could, why would they turn it into something so much like a horror movie?  
Somebody called his name. He looked around, confused at this new voice who somehow knew his name.  
His mother put down her magazine, then took him towards a white door with a straight row of squiggles, what his mother called letters, on it, near the top. Though how they resembled what he collected every day from his mailbox, he never could figure out.  
As they entered the room, a huge wave of that horrible smell overcame Will. It made his nose itch to sneeze. And then, there he was.  
The doctor.  
Will fingered his apple.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello, please take a seat.", said the tall, thin gelert in his white coat, gestering to three white, plastic chairs with two strange metal legs each that were actually squarish hoops that served as two legs each.  
"And what is wrong with your son, ma'am?", asked the doctor, looking at Will over his glasses. Though it was obvious he already knew.  
"Yes, doctor, well, I believe my son has caught a cold."  
"Ahhh, yes, and it seems to be a very bad one at that." replied the doctor, smiling at him.  
So that was what that strange creature he had caught in the backyard was. It had bitten him, maybe that was why it was bad. And, maybe he was sick because of that bite. Of course, and that brown-winged, purple creature with many legs and two big pincers was quite cold.  
"I'm so clever!", he thought to himself. His mother turned to look at him with a strange expression on her face, and he realised that he had said it out loud, thanks to a certain someone's punctuation.  
And why was that doctor smiling when he talked about how bad his cold was?  
"Of course, because he's evil.", he thought, getting irritated at Lyeba, when his mother turned around to look at him strangely again.  
He glanced at the doctor, who had been, until now, still by the door, waiting for them to be seated. He now closed the door with a slight 'click', which Will assumed was the sound of the lock. Time to set his plan into action.  
He got out his paperclip-grappling hook as the doctor headed towards his desk. As he flung it through the air, towards the window, the doctor slowly sat down. The piece of metal flew across the room as the doctor settled into his chair. Everything seemed to be in slow motion, until the hook reached its target, and bounced off with a light 'ping'.  
"Dear, what was that for? My, the cold must be getting to his head. Sweetheart, that isn't Maraqua's waters, it's glass, you can't go fishing there.", his mother looked worried. He looked disappointed, though his mother only thought it was because he couldn't fish.  
'But I still have this!', he thought, then glanced at his mum to make sure Lyeba hadn't put speech marks in again. She hadn't.  
He took out his scissors, feeling a small hole they had torn in his pocket as he did so. Then, he took out his apple, which was, by now, bruised and slightly oozing. Then, he opened the scissors and stabbed himself, no sorry, his apple.  
Meanwhile, the adults were busy saying a load of mumbo jumbo that he didn't even bother to try to understand.  
"TAKE THISH, EWIL DOCTOW!", shrieked Will as he smeared the apple all over the doctor's face. The result was not what he had expected. He had imagined the doctor howling in pain, then either running out the door or melting away into a sizzling, fizzy, green goop.  
Instead, there was only a surprised gelert and a VERY angry Xweetox.  
"I'm ever so sorry! Let me clean that up for you.", she said apologetically, getting up to grab a roll of tissue, "Kids these days. Or maybe it was the cold."  
The doctor blushed a deep red as she leaned over to clean him, and said through gritted teeth, "No...Need...Ma'am. Just GET OUT!"  
Will's mother immediately stood up straight and grabbed her handbag to leave. Will turned around and stuck his tongue out at the doctor, who had just begun to calm down and regain his former colour.  
"I said, GET OUT!", shrieked the doctor, reddening again.  
On the way home, Will told his mother how the evil doctor had sent the cold to bite him. All his mother understood was some mumbo jumbo about a vernax-like doctor who bit him a cold.  
She decided that the cold was getting to his head, and he needed some rest. When they got home, his mother made some chicken soup for him and introduced him to Nutella. A delicacy from the human world. She called it her 'little treat'. He has been addicted to the chocolatey delight ever since. And his mother has been regretting it ever since.

So, how was it? Ok? I don't expect it to be. Don't worry, I'll type up a proper story hopefully if I get time in the remaining two weeks of the holidays. By the way, if you want a sequel to THIS, then I've decided ten reviews and I will post it. I know, a lot, but hopefully, by then I will have written it. I plan this to be a trilogy, even if it is a very bad story. I wrote first two chapters on my DSi at night when I couldn't sleep and then the following two nights I wrotea chapter each. This is the fourth night I worked on this story, I Neofied it, then figured out how Fanfics work and stuff. Please don't let this story affect your opinion of me, I was sleep-deprived when I wrote it. :P Anyhow, tata!


End file.
